Chapter 4/Kingston launched
(Earth orbit) In spacedock the USS Kingston is ready for launch. (Main bridge) Hail the dock master Captain Tyson says as he looks at a young Ensign at the ops station. This is the Kingston we're ready to be cut loose Captain Tyson says as he sat in the chair. Premission granted smooth sailing Kingston the dock master says over the speaker. Captain Tyson looks over at Ensign Cole. Mr. Cole take us out full impulse then when we're cleared take us to warp 8 Captain Tyson says as he looks at the young helm officer. He nods. (Space) The Kingston undocks and then jumps to warp speed. (Warp speed) The USS Helena is at high warp on course for wherever that Cardassian warship went to. (Main bridge) The crew are at their stations while Colonel Williams is in command while Captain Tyson is in his ready room reviewing Typhuss's records. (Captain's ready room) Computer go over Captain's personal logs from 2377-2378 the day the Galaxy class ship USS Intrepid launched to the day of her destruction unlock authorization Tyson 4489-Beta Charlie Captain Tyson says as he walks around his ready room then turns the monitor to him to see the visual playback of Typhuss's log entry on stardate 55723.6 the first mission of the Galaxy class USS Intrepid. Captain's log stardate 55723.6, Starfleet Command has ordered the Intrepid to search for Commander Marani Pohl, a old friend of mine from the Academy, she and a few doctors went missing on a planet ten days ago and no one has heard from her. Then the ship shakes as Jason pauses the next recording from stardate 57989.3 the Intrepid's encounter with a Romulan battlecruiser and taps his combadge. Tyson to bridge report Captain Tyson says as he's looking at the monitor. Our intermix flow is flucating again sir Colonel Williams says over the com. He turns off the monitor and leaves for the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge and looks at Lieutenant Leigh at the conn. Liz what's going on? Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She's confused. I'm not sure it looks like our flow regulators aren't working right I suggest we go to impulse until I can figure out what's going on sir Lieutenant Leigh says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Then Ensign Mason chimes in. Sir, the pressure is too high if we drop out of warp the core could breach I recommend that we increase our speed further and vent some plasma from the nacelles that should relieve the pressure Ensign Mason says as he looks at Captain Tyson. He then looks at Liz. Do it increase speed to 9.7 and vent 3 liters of plasma from both nacelles Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Leigh. She nods and inputs the commands into the helm. Pressure is down to 45% and holding Lieutenant Leigh says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Jason turns to Colonel Williams. Get down to engineering and give Lieutenant Hanson a hand with the core Captain Tyson says as he and Colonel Williams get into the turbo-lift. (Deck 11, main engineering) Colonel Williams and Lieutenant Hanson looks at a console with a Cardassian display fizzes up as Hanson looks at the screen. Colonel did you see that? Lieutenant Hanson says as she looks at the screen. See what Lieutenant Colonel Williams says as he turns and then sees the display as well. Williams taps his combadge. Williams to Tyson Colonel Williams says as he's looks at the screen. (Deck 6, corridor) Captain Tyson walks to the brig and he tapped his combadge. Go ahead Colonel Captain Tyson says as he's walking. Our warp drive has been tampered with by a Cardassian subroutine if we drop out of warp we'll blow up Colonel William says over his combadge. (Deck 7, brig) Captain Tyson walks into the brig looking at Matan. Our warp drive has been sabotaged what the hell did you do to it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Matan. Matan looks at him. For too long we've been helped by the Federation its time that the Cardassian Union gets up on its own two feet and be recognized as the greatest power in the quadrant Matan says as he looks at both Captain Tyson and Captain Kira. Typhuss gets up and looks at Matan. You son of a bitch, you think the Cardassian Union is better than the other races in the galaxy and you sabotaged the warp drive, this is an act of war against the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Matan. Matan snickers. We nearly defeated your Federation in the Federation-Cardassian War but it was the incompetent decision of our government we were forced to surrender and give up sectors that we gained in the war mainly Minos Korva Matan says as he looks at them both. You may have just started another war with the Federation is that what you want says Typhuss as he looks at Matan.